How to Train Your Dragon
by Joy to Our World
Summary: Gempa dicap sebagai anak yang lemah oleh ayah dan teman-temannya di berk. ia pun bertekad membunuh seekor naga yang sangat berbahaya, tapi hal itu malah membawakan ia masalah. Apa yg terjadi? Bad sumarry, Gempa lover mendekat :v, /Humor,Friendship/
1. Chapter 1

**Hai~**

 **Ketemu lagi sama Sia :'v**

 **Balik dari masa hiatus, kepengen bikin fanfic yang gak berbau Yaoi, karena jujur aja saya agak kecewa dengan Yaoi di fandom ini lama-lama, hehehehe**

 **Fanfic ini alurnya saya ambil dari film best sepanjang masa yaitu How to Train Your Dragon, tapi mungkin ada alur yang saya tambah atau ubah.**

 **Happy Reading..**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy milik Animonsta, How to Train Your Dragon milik DreamWorks.**

 **Warning: bahasa gaul, typo, OOC tingkat dewa, untuk chapter ini pendek. NO YAOI! NO SLASH! NO HOMONESS! (?)**

 **Characters: Gempa, Toothless, Halilintar, Taufan, Api Air (Kembar), Yaya, Ying, Fang, Gopal, Tok Aba.**

~HTTYD~

Gempa POV

Nama gue Boboiboy Gempa, terserah deh mau manggil gue Boboiboy atau Gempa, eh ralat.. sebenarnya gue lebih suka dipanggil Boboiboy sih, soalnya kalau dipanggil Gempa jadi rada aneh karena kalau diteriakin nanti dikira ada gempa mau datang, ck ck ck, tapi sayangnya nama gue malah dijadiin bahan lawakan sama teman-teman gue, udah ah, gak usah ngomongin nama gue yang ketjeh sedunia itu.

Betewe, gue tinggal di Berk, Berk adalah sebuah pulau yang dihuni gue dan _Viking_ lainnya, gue sih ga tau dimana tepatnya Berk itu, senenarnya gue sih yang ga mau tahu, dekat Rusia mungkin, en..bokap gue adalah pemimpin suku, namanya Gopal, die yang jagain suku ini, dibanding dia sih gue ga ada apa-apanya, tapi ya, kayak _Viking_ lainnya dia itu gede banget dan kalau lo jumpa dia pasti lo bakal bilang, "Masya allah.."

Udah ah, gak usah ngomongin bokap gue mulu, kalau mau ngecengin dia jangan nanya ke gue terus,

En gue lima belas tahun, rambut gue coklat, sebagai anak pemimipin suku yang gede lo pasti udah ngebayangin gue gede kayak die juga kan? Tapi kenyataannya gak kayak gitu, badan gue pendek, kecil, kurus dibanding _Viking_ lain, tapi coba lu ingat, bokap gue aja timbangannya 300 kilo, maklum aja sih, die aja makan 9 piring sehari, gue gak hiperbolis loh, itu pun masih nambah..

Dan, Berk dijuluki sebagai tanah "Bunuh atau Dibunuh" kenapa kek gitu? Karena, di Berk ini, kami mengalami sebuah masalah yang kagak bisa dituntas selama berabad-abad, yaitu naga! Ya, naga sudah menjadi masalah kami sejak lama, mereka tuh nyebelin banget, ngerusakin ladang kami, makan ternak kami, dan bokap gue dijuluki sebagai Gopal (gede) yang agung karena kemampuannya membunuh naga.

Dia berharap kalau gue uda dewasa gue bakal menggantiin dia jadi pemimpin Berk, gue sih mau-mau aja, tapi bukan itu aja, dia juga berharap gue dapat jadi pembunuh naga kek dia, tapi dia bilang gue gak bakal bisa karena gue ini lemah, gimana? Gimana badan kecil kayak gini bisa nandingin naga yang beratnya bisa berton-ton? Belum lagi resiko kena sembur api dan kena gencet atau kena libas sama ekor mereka,

Tapi gue gak mau terus dianggap anak yang lemah sama bokap gue, gue harus ngebuktiin kalau gue bisa ngebunuh naga dan membawa jantungnya buat bokap gue. Tapi gue gak yakin gue bisa ngelakuin itu.

Ya Allah, miris banget ya nasib gue,

~HTTYD~

Normal POV

"Semuanya masuk ke dalam rumah ada naga _Monstrous Nightmare_ diluar, awas kena semburr" seru Gopal berkoar-koar pada warga Berk, memang malam itu, suasana di Berk sangat kacau, banyak naga dimana-mana, nyembur-nyembur sembarangan dan nyakar-nyakar gaje, miris banget ngelihatnya.

"Pak, kenapa ini pak?" tiba-tiba Gempa berlari mendatangi bapaknya itu, wajahnya tampak khawatir.

"Gempa, ngapain kamu disini? Masuk rumah gih sana, nanti kena sembur api loh," ujar Gopal agak marah.

"Tapi pak, aku mau bantu bapak ngebunuh naga," kata Gempa.

"Ini belum saatnya Gempa, udah bapak mau pergi bapak denger ada _Night Fury_ ngenyerang aula desa, kamu pergi aja ke bengkel Tok Aba bantuin bikin senjata," suruh Gopal sambil berlari menjauhi Gempa.

Gempa yang mendengar itu pun membelalakan matanya, napasnya menggebu cepat, matanya sudah berair,

"ALAMAAAK! ADA _NIGHT FURYYY!"_

~HTTYD~

Gempa POV

Alaaamaak, ini dia! Ini dia yang gue impikan selama ini selain dapetin cewek bening, gue pengen banget nangkep dan bunuh _Night Fury,_ terus ngasih jantungnya ke bokap gue supaya dia gak nganggep gue anak lemah lagi, asal kalian tahu _Night Fury_ adalah jenis naga yang paling berbahaya, paling cepat, dan paling pintar yang pernah ada, yah walaupun ketua naga tetap dianggap _Monstrous Nightmare_ sih,

Tapi asal kalian tahu, _Night Fury_ diprediksi tinggal beberapa ekor aja, bahkan bisa jadi udah punah, kenapa kek gitu? Karena kan lo tahu _Night Fury_ itu berbahaya banget, levelnya aja _very very so high exteremely dangerous,_ denger-denger sih _Night Fury_ itu adalah anak haram petir dan kematian, badai kan? jadinya ya banyak dibunuh sampai hampir punah.

Udah ah, gue mau ngambil ketapel dulu di bengkel Tok Aba buat nangkep si _Night Fury_ itu, hehehe.

~HTTYD~

Normal POV.

Gempa berlari dengan sangat kencang menuju bengkel Tok Aba, ia begitu gembira, ia sangat ingin menangkap _Night Fury_ itu, saking senangnya, ia sempet jatoh gara-gara kesandung batu, kagak usah gitu juga kali tong…

Tok Aba adalah seorang veteran perang Vietnam (?) karena bekas itu, ia kehilangan satu tangan dan satu kakinya, ia adalah tukang besi yang tugasnya membuat senjata buat membunuh naga, selain itu ia adalah sahabat baik Gopal dan sudah dianggap sebagai paman sendiri oleh Gempa.

Gempa lari terus dan akhirnya sampai di bengkel Tok Aba,

"Tok, mana ketapel yang gue bikin kemaren Tok?" tanya Gempa langsung _to the point_ dan membongkar seisi bengkel itu tanpa noleh ke Tok Aba.

"Eh, eh dasar anak muda, lu langsung masuk aja, ngucap salam aja enggak.." ujar Tok Aba, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hehehe assalamualaikum.."

"Dah telat tong.."

"Eh tok, mana sih ketapel besar yang gue buat kemaren tok?" tanya Gempa, belum menemukan apa yang dicarinya jadi dia masih ngerocos.

"Lo mau ngapain sih sama ketapel itu hmm?" tanya Tok Aba.

Gempa menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya dan menatap Tok Aba. "Emang harus gue kasih tau ya Tok?"

"Ya iyalah, jangan-jangan lo mau buat masalah lagi kayak tempo hari, bisa-bisa gue yang disalahin Gopal.." rengut Tok Aba, ia memukulkan palu ke besi yang merah karena dibakar, Gempa mendengar bunyi besi yang beradu dengan palu.

"Anu, soal itu.." suara Gempa terdengar tercekat,

"Apa?"

"….."

"Apa Gempa?"

"…."

Karena tak kunjung dapat jawaban Tok Aba pun berbalik ke arah dimana tadi Gempa berdiri,

"Ya allah tuh anak ya, dibilangin malah kabur entah kemana.." Tok Aba mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

~HTTYD~

"Heheheh, gak ada yang bisa ngalangin gue buat nangkep _Night Fury_ ," kekeh Gempa, ia berlari keluar bengkel tersebut melalui pintu belakang,

"Ah, ini dia ketapelnya," gumam Gempa puas setelah menemukan apa yang dia cari.

"Nah sekarang gue mau nangkep _Night Fury_ yuhhhuuuuuuuuu!" soraknya gembira.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara,

"Gempa, lo mau ngapain?"

Sontak Gempa menoleh ke empunya suara, "Eh Yaya?"

Disana berdiri Yaya, si cewe paling alim se-Berk pakai kerudung merah jambu, rajin sholat, ngaji gak pernah bolos, puasa gak pernah bolong, dan lain lain.

"Anu Yaya, ngapain lo disini..?" tanya Gempa.

"Ngapain, ngapain, seharusnya gue yang nanya gitu ke lo, lo ngapain dekat tebing malam-malam…?" tanya Yaya balik dengan gaya sangar preman yang suka malakin uang pedagang kaki lima di trotoar Jakarta (?)

"Karena aku sayang kamu, hehehe.." jawab Gempa gaje sambil cengengesan,

Alhasil, tangan mulus nan putih milik Yaya mendarat di pipi Gempa dan mengakibatkan pipi itu bonyok dan merah lebam, sedangkan sang pelaku sudah pergi sambil misuh-misuh dan sumpah serapah.

Gempa memperhatikan langit yang gelap karena malam itu, ia berharap _Night Fury_ impiannya itu segera muncul,

"Ya allah, plis.. bantuin gue.."

 **To Be CONTINUED**.

 **Gimana? Mau lanjut apa enggak? Kalau masih mau lanjut review ya, karena review anda lah yang buat saya semangat melanjutkan cerita, kritik &saran dan flame selalu di terima disini.**

 **See you again guys! ^_^**

 ** _Sincerely_** **Sia Furler.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

"Ayo.. ayo mana lo, cepat, cepat tembak sesuatu pliss…" Gempa melas sambil melihat bayangan itu.

Tiba-tiba...

"BOOOM! CRSHHH.."

"Aduuhhh…!"

 _Night Fury_ itumenembak Gempa, ia pun terpental dari ketapelnya, dengan sigap, Gempa langsung mengarahkan ketapel itu dan segera menembakkan jaring, entah _Night Fury_ itu tertangkap atau tidak tapi ia terlihat kehilangan arah sebelum terjun entah kemana.

Gempa terlihat sumringah.

"Yes! Gue ngelakuin itu! Ada yang liat gak, gue berhasil nangkep _Night Fury_?" sorak Gempa senang.

Tiba-tiba seekor _Monstrous Nightmare_ datang mengendap-endap di belakang Gempa yang tidak tahu akan keberadaannya.

Gempa yang merasa ada sesuatu pun berbalik dengan perlahan ke belakangnya.

Wajahnya langsung berubah..,

"Astagfirullah, cuman elu ternyata yang lihat…"

Naga itu pun segera mengejar Gempa,

"Alamaak, plis pak naga jangan bunuh gue plis, gue masih mau nikah…" Gempa lari terbirit-birit, berusaha menghindari api dari naga yang berbahaya itu,

Gempa segera bersembunyi di balik tiang kayu obor mereka yang besar, tapi naga itu membakarnya, Gempa yang merasa was-was pun melihat ke belakang, tapi…

"Awas Gempa! Dia ada dibelakangmu!" teriak Gopal yang tiba-tiba datang, ia memukul naga itu sekuat yang ia bisa. Dan naga itu pun pergi,

Gopal memandang Gempa dan tiang kayu obor mereka yang habis terbakar, padahal itu sangat penting bagi mereka.

"Maaf pak…" ujar Gempa.

Gopal menarik baju Gempa dan menyeretnya pergi dari situ.

"Oke-oke tapi aku berhasil nembak _Night Fury_ pak…, ini nggak kayak beberapa waktu yang lalu pak, aku beneran nembak dia..kalian tadi sibuk banget jadi gak lihat, aku nembak dengan tepat..Makhluk itu jatuh di sekitar Raven Point pak, bentuk aja tim pencari terus pergi kesana.."

Gopal berhenti menyeret Gempa dan melepaskan cengkramannya.

z"Berhenti, tolong berhenti…"

Gempa terdiam,

"Kenapa? Setiap kamu melangkah keluar, bencana terus terjadi, apa kamu gak bisa liat bapak punya masalah yang jauh lebih besar, dan bapak punya satu desa yang harus diberi makan, bentar lagi musim dingin tau?" tanya Gopal dengan nada gusar.

"Antara bapak dan aku emang kita harus diet?" ujar Gempa.

"Ini bukan candaan Gempa, kenapa kamu gak pernah matuhin perintah yang paling sederhana sekalipun?"

"Aku gak bisa nahan diriku pak, aku lihat seekor naga ya aku harus bunuh dia, itulah diriku pak!"

"Oh, kamu bisa lakukan banyak hal Gempa, tapi terus terang aja membunuh naga bukan salah satunya.." ujar Gopal.

Gempa terdiam dan menunduk.

"Tok Aba, bawa dia kembali kerumah, pastikan dia kembali kerumah Tok," pinta Gopal pada Tok Aba, Tok Aba pun mengangguk dan segera mengajak Gempa pergi.

"Tok, gue benar-benar nembak satu ekor Tok.."

"Tentu Gempa.."'

"Dia bapak gue tapi gak pernah mau dengerin gue sekali aja…kalau pun dia dengerin pasti ada keluhan kecewa akhir-akhirnya" rengut Gempa, ia bersandar ke pintu rumahnya.

"…."

"Kayak ada orang yang nginjak daging di _sandwich_ nya, permisi pelayan, kayaknya kamu bawa anak yang salah, aku mesan anak ekstra besar dengan tangan berotot, ekstra keberanian dan ekstra kemenangan di dalamnya, kalau yang satu ini, Gempa namanya.. cuman tulang ikan yang bisa bicara…" seru Gempa meluapkan kekesalannya dengan nada mengejek.

"Ya ampun Gempa, istigfar, gak boleh ngomong gitu nak, bapakmu nggak lihat lo dari fisik lo, tapi dari dalamnya.." nasihat Tok Aba.

"Makasih udah nyimpulin…"

"Liat Gempa, intinya adalah, jangan pernah nyoba jadi seseorang yang bukan diri lo sendiri.."

Gempa menunduk dengan wajah sedih, ia membuka pintu rumahnya,

"Padahal gue cuman mau jadi salah satu dari kalian, pembunuh naga…" lirih Gempa, ia segera masuk dan mengunci pintu rumahnya.

Tapi dasarnya emang anak badung ya, dia malah kabur lagi lewat pintu belakang.

~HTTYD~

"Kalau kita nggak melawan mereka, mereka bakal menghabisi kita…!"ujar Gopal, saat itu dia sedang ada di aula desa, rapat bersama para _Viking_ dewasa,

"Cuman itu satu-satunya cara ngelawan mereka! Kita temuin sarangnya terus kita hancurin, dan naga itu bakalan pergi, mereka bakal temuin rumah baru, satu pencarian lagi sebelum musim dingin datang gimana?" Gopal menanyakan pendapat.

"Kapal-kapal yang lain itu nggak pernah kembali..!" protes salah seorang laki-laki.

"Itu adalah resiko pekerjaan _Viking,_ sekarang siapa yang mau ikut denganku?" tanya Gopal.

"Aku nggak mau.."

"Nggak usah repot-repot deh.."

"Aku lagi sakit.."

Gopal memutar matanya mendengar kasak kusuk itu.

"Oke, mereka yang tinggal harus jaga Gempa…" tantang Gopal.

Dan saat itu semua orang yang di aula langsung mengangkat tangannya.

"Nah gitu dong.." ujar Gopal penuh kemenangan.

"Hei Gopal…" panggil Tok Aba.

"Ya?"

"Aku pikir, lebih baik kalau kita masukin Gempa ke dalam akademi naga…"

"…."

~HTTYD~

Gempa berjalan sendirian melalui hutan, dengan sebuah buku peta ditangannya.

"Bukan ini, bukan ini.. arrghh sialannn!' jerit Gempa frustasi, ia mencoret-coret buku peta itu dengan pensil di tangannya.

"Oh, kayaknya tuhan benci gue, kebanyakan orang kehilangan gelas atau pisau, bukan! Bukan gue! Gue kehilangan seekor naga!" seru Gempa kesal ia menghalau sebuah ranting kayu, apesnya kayu itu malah nyambuk muka dia.

"Ow! Eh…?" Gempa nampak kebingungan saat dia menemukan sebuah pohon yang patah dan tanah yang tampak berantakan didepannya, dengan hati-hati ia menuruni tanah gundukan itu yang mengarah ke sebiah cekungan, ia melangkah pelan-pelan.

Gempa merangkak untuk melihat apa yang ada didalam cekungan tersebut dan…

Seekor _Night Fury_ tergeletak disana.

"Ya ampun, ya ampun…" bisik Gempa, ia menutup mulutnya dan menudukkan kepalanya agar tak terlihat oleh naga itu.

Dengan tangan yang gemetaran, ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari sakunya dan mengarahkannya pada naga itu, Gempa mendekatinya dengan perlahan.

Ia memandang _Night Fury_ itu dengan seksama, naga itu terikat tali jaring yang berasal dari ketapelnya semalam.

"Ow oh? Gue ngelakuinnya? Ya ampun gue berhasil…ini bakalan memperbarui semuanya yes, gue telah ngalahin bintang buas ini!" sorak Gempa, ia menaruh kakinya di atas naga itu.

"Grrrh.." tiba-tiba naga itu menggeram keras, membuat Gempa melangkah mundur sampai ia terpojok di batu besar.

Naga itu menatapnya tajam, Gempa pun kembali mendekatinya dengan pisau terulur.

"Gue bakal ngebunuh elo.."

"…."

"Gue akan.. gue akan ngebunuh elo dan bawa jantung lo ke hadapan bokap gue.."

"Grhhmm.." naga itu menggeram sedih dan menatap mata Gempa walau kelihatannya masih intens,

Pertahanan Gempa hampir goyah melihatnya,

"Gue seorang _Viking_!"

"Grrhhmm…"

"Gue seorang _Viking_!"

Gempa mengacungkan pisaunya ke atas, ia melihat mata sang _Night Fury_ yang kini terlihat pasrah akan keadaannya sekarang,

Tangan Gempa melemas dan ia menurunkan pisaunya kembali,

Gempa kembali melihat naga itu, ia sama sekali tak bisa bergerak akibat perbuatan Gempa, bahkan salah satu sirip ekor naga itu hilang entah kemana

"Gue.. gue yang udah ngelakuin ini semua, lebih baik gue pergi aja.." gumam Gempa.

Namun, tetap saja, rasa belas kasihan muncul di hatinya, ia pun menghela nafas dan memotong seluruh tali yang membelit naga itu, walau ia harus jaga jarak dan memperhatikan keadaannya di sekitar.

Setelah lepas dari cengkraman tali, sang _Night Fury_ itu langsung memojokkan Gempa ke batu besar dengan tangannya, ia menatap Gempa seram dengan matanya yang abu-abu dan pupil hitam.

"Ya allah, ya allah, mati gue mati gue…" bisik Gempa, ia menutup matanya karena ketakutan.

Naga itu tersentak melihatnya, ia pun akhirnya hanya mendengus dan pergi meninggalkan Gempa walau agak oleng sedikit karena sirip ekornya yang putus karena Gempa.

Sementara Gempa menghembuskan napas lega karena ia tak dimakan hidup-hidup oleh si naga, dengan susah payah berdiri karena gemetaran ia terus mengoceh sebelum akhirnya pingsan di tempat.

~HTTYD~

Gempa mengendap-endap masuk kerumah, karena ada bapaknya, ia takut akan dimarahi karena ia baru pulang malam-malam begini, dengan hati-hati ia melangkah ke anak tangga yang menuju kamarnya.

Tapi sebenarnya Gopal menyadari hal itu.

"Gempa?"

"Pak uh..?"

"Aku harus berbicara dengan mu pak,"

"sAku juga harus berbicara denganmu nak…"

Mereka menarik napas.

"Bapak rasa sudah saatnya kamu bertarung dengan naga"," aku tidak ingin bertarung dengan naga," ujar mereka berdua bersamaan,

"Ya udah bapak duluan aja bicara.." kata Gempa

"Nggak kamu aja duluan.."

"Tak, bapak aja…"

"Baiklah, kamu dapat apa yang kamu mau, pelatihan naga bersama Tok Aba dan pemuda lainnya di Berk, latihan dimulai esok pagi.." kata Gopal.

"Ya ampun, harusnya aku yang bicara duluan.." sesal Gempa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Uh, aku udah mikir, bapak tahu.., kita udah kelebihan _Viking_ petarung naga, tapi apa kita punya cukup _Viking_ pembuat roti, atau _Viking_ pembersih rumah…"

"Kamu bakal butuh ini.." ujar Gopal seraya melemparkan sebuah kapak, Gempa menangkapnya.

"Aku gak mau bertarung dengan naga pak…" ucap Gempa lirih.

"Oh ayolah, bapak tahu kamu pasti mau…"

"Aku serius pak, ganti kalimat, aku gak bisa membunuh naga pak…" lanjut Gempa.

Gopal berbalik dan menatap Gempa,

"Tapi, suatu hari nati kamu bakal bisa bunuh naga…"

"Gak pak, aku sangat amat ekstra yakin aku gak bisa pak.."

"Sudah waktunya Gempa…"

Gempa mengerjapkan matanya,

"Apa bapak nggak ngedengerin aku?"

"Ini serius nak,"

Gopal berjongkok di depan Gempa, menyamakan dirinya dengan tinggi anaknya,

"Dengar Gempa, saat kamu megang kapak ini, kamu memegang seluruh desa, yang berarti, kamu berjalan seperti kami, berbicara seperti kami, kau berpikir seperti kami,"

"Tapi pak.."

"Udahlah, percakapan ini jadi berat sebelah, kamu berlatihlah dengan giat supaya bisa membunuh naga," ujar Gopal dan akhirnya pergi, Gempa hanya menatapnya dengan kesal.

~HTTYD~

"Selamat datang di pelatihan naga..," ujar Tok Aba, ia membukakan pintu arena untuk melatih naga bagi remaja di berk yang cukup luas,

Mereka pun masuk kesana.

"Gue harap gue mendapat luka bakar yang serius…" kata Fang bodoh,

"Gue berharap dapat beberapa hantaman, misalnya di bahu atau dipunggung.." sahut kembarannya lebih bodoh lagi, Ying.

Yaya mencibir,

"Yeah, bakal menyenangkan kalau lo dua dapat bekas luka dari ini," kata Yaya.

Tiba-tiba Gempa datang,

"Ya, rasa sakit, gue bakalan suka itu…" ucap Gempa lesu.

Ying tertawa,

"Siapa yang biarin bocah ini masuk kesini…" ejeknya.

"Ayo mulai, yang paling bagus, akan mendapatkan kehormatan bunuh naga pertamanya di hadapan seluruh penduduk desa" ajak Tok Aba.

"Gempa kan udah bunuh seekor _Night Fury_ jadi itu mendiskualifikasikannya atau.." ejek Halilintar, semuanya menahan tawa.

Gempa tertunduk,

"Bisakah gue pindah ke kelas yangberisi _Viking_ keren?"

Toka Aba merangkul Gempa,

"Ah udahlah, jangan khawatir, lo kecil dan lo lemah, itu bakal membuat lo kurang diincar, mereka bakal nganggap lo gila atau sakit dan bakal ngincar remaja yang lebih kuat.." hibur Tok Aba.

Tok Aba berjalan ke depan para remaja yang sudah berbaris, ia menujuk pintu disampingnya,

"Dibelakang pintu ini, hanya beberapa dari spesies yang lo ketahui, _The Deadly Nadder.."_

"Kecepatan delapan, armor enam belas.."

" _The Hideous Zippleback.."_

"Plus 11 stealth dikali dua.."

" _The Monstrous Nightmare…"_

"Kekuatan api 15.."

" _The Terrible terror.."_

"Kekuatan serangan 8, racun 12,"

"Bisa lo berhenti ngelakuin itu?" bentak Tok Aba pada Taufan yang ngoceh terus dari tadi,

"Dan _The Gronckle_.. kekuatan rahangnya delapan" lanjut Tok Aba. Ia memegang pembuka pintu iatu, ia berniat membukanya,

"Whoa, whoa, masak Tok gak ngajarin kami dulu..?" protes Halilintar.

"Gue percaya bisa dapat pelajaran waktu latihan," balas Tok Aba.

Tok Aba pun membuka pintu kandang naga ganas itu,

"Hari ini tentang bertahan hidup, jika lo kena tembakannya, lo mati! Cepat! Apa hal yang perlu lo lakukan pertama!?" jelas + tanya Tok Aba.

"Dokter?" kata Gempa,

"Kecepatannya 5," oceh Taufan.

"Perisai?" akhirnya Yaya, yang paling waras disitu angkat bicara.

"Perisai! Perlengkapan lo yang paling penting adalah perisai, Ambil!" perintah Tok Aba sambil menujuk kumpulan perisai di ujung arena,

"Jika lo harus memilih antara pedang atau perisai, pilih perisai!" kata Tok Aba lagi,

Mereka pun segera mengambil perisai itu, ditengah-tengah keadaan seperti itu, si kembar Fang dan Ying malah bertengkar berebut perisai,

"Singkirkan tangan lo dari perisai gue!" seru Fang,

"Kan banyak perisai lain!" balas Ying gak mau kalah,

"Ambil yang satu itu, ada gambar bunganya, perempuan kan suka bunga.." kata Fang sambil menujuk satu perisai,

Ying menarik nya dari tangan Fang, dan memukulkannya ke kepala Fang, "Ooops, sekarang yang ini ada darahnya…" Ying tertawa.

Tok Aba memutar matanya melihat kembar itu.

"Fang, Ying kalian keluar!" seru Tok Aba.

Fang dan Ying berpandangan satu sama lain,

"Gara-gara lo tuh!"

"Gara-gara lo gak sih.."

"Sialan lo.."

 _The Gronckle_ itu memojokkan Gempa ke tembok arena.

"Pli..plis jangan gue…" lirih Gempa sambil menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangannya,

Naga itu membuka mulutnya dan bersiap menyemburkan api,

"Gempa!" jerit Tok Aba,

Tok Aba segera berlari ke arah Gempa, ia pun memukul naga itu hingga terpental, dan gagal menyemburkan api ke muka Gempa, ia segera memasukkan naga itu ke dalam kandang.

"Ingat ya Gempa, seekor naga.. tak akan pernah berhenti, berusaha membunuhmu…"

~HTTYD~

"Grhh, sialan, hampir aja gue di bunuh naga.." seru Gempa kesal, ia sedang berjalan di hutan Raven Point saat itu, tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung sesuatu dan mengakibatkan wajahnya mencium tanah.

"Aduh sial, sape sih yang naroh tali jaring disini, buset dah…" cerocos Gempa sambil menyingkirkan tali jaring itu dari kakinya,

"Eh tunggu dulu, ini bukannya tali jaring yang gue pake buat nangkap tuh _Night Fury_ , kok ada disini sih?" gumam Gempa heran, ia merasa bahwa tali jaring yang menyandungnya itu adalah tali jaring yang sama untuk menangkap naga langka itu.

Gempa pun berjalan ke sebuah tempat, bentuknya seperti cekungan tanah tersembunyi yang sangat dalam dengan atas terbuka, cekungan itu sangat besar dan ditumbuhi banyak tanamandan pohon serta ada sebuah danau yang sangat jernih di tengahnya.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu,

"Eh sisik? Sisik apaan nih?" ujar Gempa sambil melihat benda yang ia pegang, mirip seperti sisik ikan namun lebih besar, lebar, dan keras, warnanya pun hitam,

Mata Gempa memandang sekitar,

"Yap, gak ada apa-apaan pun disini, ngapain juga gue kesini," Gempa berbicara dengan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu terbang di hadapannya, benda itu terbang ke atas, Gempa yang terkejut langsung terduduk,

"Ya allah, apaan tuh tadi?" gumam Gempa sambil memperhatikan sekitar,

Rupanya _Night Fury_ yang ia tangkap tempo hari terjebak disitu, ia berusaha keluar dari cekungan itu dengan terbang dan menggaruk-garuk batu di dinding cekungan, namun entah kenapa ia tak bisa keluar dari situ.

Gempa tersenyum sumringah dan melangkah hati-hati menuruni bebatuan untuk memperhatikan naga itu.

Gempa mengambil sebuah buku dan menggambar naga itu di bukunya, "Kenapa lo gak terbang dan pergi aja dari sini…?" tanya Gempa heran.

"Eh, tunggu dulu.. siripnya hilang sebelah…"

Gempa memperhatikan _Night Fury_ itu, ia berusaha menangkap seekor ikan yang ada di danau namun tak berhasil.

Tiba-tiba pensil yang ia pegang pun jatuh, naga itu yang menyadari kehadirannya langsung melihat ke arah Gempa,

"Mampus gue…"

~HTTYD~

Malam nya…

Gempa masuk ke dalam aula desa tempat ayahnya sering mengadakan rapat,

"Woy Gempa dari mana aja lo, malam baru pulang, basah kuyup lagi.." omel Tok Aba.

"Au ah gelap," balas Gempa sambil duduk di subuah bangku,

"Nih, baca buku tentang naga, cuman elo yang belum baca, yang lain udah.." kata Tok Aba sambil melempar buku yang super gede ke hadapan Gempa.

"Hah? Gue harus baca buku setebal ini?! Ogah…" protes Gempa.

"Udah, gue gak terima alasan, pokoknya lo harus baca, sekarang gue tinggal dulu ya.." pamit Tok Aba.

"Hah? Emang Tok mau kemana?" tanya Gempa,

"Ya mau ngelatih anak-anak buat naklukin naga, kan cuman lo yang belum baca, jadi lo gak boleh ikutan kali ini, bye…" Tok Aba pun keluar dari aula desa itu.

"Hah?"

"Ada kata lain nggak sih selain 'Hah?'" kata Tok Aba lagi setelah ia ada diluar.

Gempa menggeretakkan tangannya, "Huh, coba aja gue tadi datang," sesal Gempa.

Ia pun mulai membuka dan membaca buku tentang naga itu,

"Klasifikasi naga, kelas penyerang, kelas menakuti, kelas misteri.."

" _Thunder Drum_ , naga penyendiri ini tinggal dalam laut dan kolam yang gelap, ketika dikejutkan, _Thunder Drum_ mengeluarkan suara yang bisa membunuh seseorang dalam jarak dekat, sangat berbahaya, bunuh di tempat.."

" _Timberjack_ , makhluk raksasa ini mempunyai sayap tajam yang bisa memotong pohon besar, sangat berbahaya, bunuh di tempat.."

" _Skulldren_ , menyemprotkan air beracun ke korbannya, sangat berbahaya, bunuh di tempat,"

" _Changewing,_ bahkan yang baru menetas pun bisa menyemburkan asam, bunuh di tempat,"

Gempa terus membuka lembaran buku itu.

" _Gronckle, Zippleback, The Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death,"_

"Membakar korbannya, mencekik korbannya, mengubur korbannya, mengeluarkan isi tubuh korbannya,"

"Sangat berbahaya, sangat berbahaya, bunuh di tempat, bunuh di tempat, bunuh di tempat.."

Tangannya membuka lembaran terakhir dari buku itu,

" _Night Fury_.. kecepatan tidak di ketahui, ukuran tidak di ketahui.. anak haram dan reinkarnasi dari petir dan kematian..jangan pernah sekali-kali melawan naga ini.."

Gempa tercekat.

"Satu-satunya kesempatanmu adalah, sembunyi dan berharap lah ia tak akan menemukanmu…"

"Fyuuuh, ribet.."

 **To be continue**


End file.
